endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna Lionfish
, |type = Coral-Reef Life |length = 10in (25cm) |appearance = A cream-colored fish with crimson stripes and long, stripy spines. |location = * Green Garden * Great Drop-Off * Sunshine Beach |location2 = Valka Castle |time = Day and night |dangerous = yes |forms = Adult only }}The Luna Lionfish is a small species of fish found in coral reefs or other fairly sheltered areas in both and . In-Game Description "These fish have elliptical bodies with long pectoral and dorsal fins containing a strong poison. Light red in color with many brown lines, they can be seen year-round at an isolated spot south of Green Garden. They swim slowly and gently, but when prospective prey appears, they suddenly open their vast mouths and swallow it whole. They prefer to live around coral reefs near the ocean floor and tend to be more active at night. When they sense danger, they raise their fins and face the enemy in an attempt to appear intimidating. Divers foolish enough to provoke these fish often find themselves on the business end of their spines--which contain a strong poison. While not fatal to humans, this venom is extremely painful and can cause the infected area to swell. Caution should be exercised around this species." "Large, long dorsal and pectoral fins let this fish move gracefully through the water. However, these fins are poisonous and extremely dangerous even if brushed against." Poisonous "When the luna lionfish feels threatened, it erects its fins and moves towards its opponent to intimidate it. Needlessly frightening this creature can result in being stung by a poisoned fin, followed by extreme pain and an inflamed wound." Location One can be found close to the entrance of the Green Garden area, one near the southern tip of the Great Drop-Off, and another swimming around Dolphin Rock in Sunshine Beach. The "isolated spot south of Green Garden" mentioned in its in-game description is a small alcove at coordinates E-3 NE, where a small shoal of about 5 or so linger - this is the area with the highest concentration of them. Seven can be found in the Valka Castle area: three in each of the two rooms prior to the Underwater Gallery, and one in the Mermaid's Ballroom, "guarding" the prince's throne. Behavior Luna lionfish don't move around a lot, and simply float around in loose groups. However, in Endless Ocean 2, they are hazardous; the player consumes a single extra bar of air when they make contact with one, but the fish don't give active pursuit. This makes them one of two dangerous creatures in the game to not behave aggressively towards the player, with the other being the Red Piranha. Notes * While said in the second section of its in-game description in the first game to be more active at night, they are active in-game during both day and night. Real-Life Information * Despite being labeled as "poisonous", these fish are actually venomous, the difference being that poisonous fish are dangerous to eat or ingest, whereas venomous fish have dangerous bites, stings, skin, etc. Gallery Adult-lionfish2.jpg lunalionfish 2.jpg lunalionfish 3.jpg lunalionfish 4.jpg Luna Lionfish.JPG P9960133.JPG P9950857.JPG P9890286.JPG P9890758.JPG P9940954.JPG P9920002.JPG P9920325.JPG P9810491.JPG P3240162.JPG DSC04700.JPG 20170128_194107.jpg P9930646.JPG P9930568.jpg P9910449.JPG P9810488.JPG P8070775.JPG Category:Creatures Category:Coral Reef Life Category:Valka Castle Category:Dangerous Creatures Category:Fish Category:Valka Castle Creatures Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World